Blocked by Detect and Protect
Those moves can be blocked by the moves Detect and Protect. Moves that are blocked by Detect and Protect: *Absorb *Acid *Acid Spray *Acrobatics *Aerial Ace *Aeroblast *Air Cutter *Air Slash *AncientPower *Aqua Jet *Aqua Tail *Arm Thrust *Assurance *Astonish *Attack Order *Attract *Aura Sphere *Aurora Beam *Avalanche *Barrage *Beat Up *Bestow *Bide *Bind *Bite *Blast Burn *Blaze Kick *Blizzard *Block *Blue Flare *Body Slam *Bolt Strike *Bone Club *Bone Rush *Bonemerang *Bounce *Brave Bird *Brick Break *Brine *Bubble *BubbleBeam *Bug Bite *Bug Buzz *Bulldoze *Bullet Punch *Bullet Seed *Captivate *Charge Beam *Charm *Chatter *Chip Away *Circle Throw *Clamp *Clear Smog *Close Combat *Comet Punch *Confuse Ray *Confusion *Constrict *Cotton Spore *Counter *Covet *Crabhammer *Cross Chop *Cross Poison *Crunch *Crush Claw *Crush Grip *Cut *Dark Pulse *Dark Void *Defog *Dig *Disable *Discharge *Dive *Dizzy Punch *Double Hit *Double Kick *Double-Edge *DoubleSlap *Draco Meteor *Dragon Claw *Dragon Pulse *Dragon Rage *Dragon Rush *Dragon Tail *DragonBreath *Drain Punch *Dream Eater *Drill Peck *Drill Run *Dual Chop *DynamicPunch *Earth Power *Earthquake *Echoed Voice *Egg Bomb *Electro Ball *Electroweb *Embargo *Ember *Encore *Endeavor *Energy Ball *Entrainment *Eruption *Explosion *Extrasensory *ExtremeSpeed *Facade *Faint Attack *Fake Out *Fake Tears *False Swipe *FeatherDance *Fiery Dance *Final Gambit *Fire Blast *Fire Fang *Fire Pledge *Fire Punch *Fire Spin *Fissure *Flail *Flame Burst *Flame Charge *Flame Wheel *Flamethrower *Flare Blitz *Flash *Flash Cannon *Flatter *Fling *Fly *Focus Blast *Focus Punch *Force Palm *Foresight *Foul Play *Freeze Shock *Frenzy Plant *Frost Breath *Frustration *Fury Attack *Fury Cutter *Fury Swipes *Fusion Bolt *Fusion Flare *Gastro Acid *Gear Grind *Giga Drain *Giga Impact *Glaciate *Glare *Grass Knot *Grass Pledge *GrassWhistle *Growl *Guard Split *Guard Swap *Guillotine *Gunk Shot *Gust *Gyro Ball *Hammer Arm *Head Charge *Head Smash *Headbutt *Heal Block *Heal Pulse *Heart Stamp *Heart Swap *Heat Crash *Heat Wave *Heavy Slam *Hex *Hi Jump Kick *Hidden Power *Horn Attack *Horn Drill *Horn Leech *Hurricane *Hydro Cannon *Hydro Pump *Hyper Beam *Hyper Fang *Hyper Voice *Hypnosis *Ice Ball *Ice Beam *Ice Burn *Ice Fang *Ice Punch *Ice Shard *Icicle Crash *Icicle Spear *Icy Wind *Incinerate *Inferno *Iron Head *Iron Tail *Judgment *Jump Kick *Karate Chop *Kinesis *Knock Off *Last Resort *Lava Plume *Leaf Blade *Leaf Storm *Leaf Tornado *Leech Life *Leech Seed *Leer *Lick *Lock-On *Lovely Kiss *Low Kick *Low Sweep *Luster Purge *Mach Punch *Magical Leaf *Magma Storm *Magnet Bomb *Magnitude *Me First *Mean Look *Mega Drain *Mega Kick *Mega Punch *Megahorn *Memento *Metal Burst *Metal Claw *Metal Sound *Meteor Mash *Mimic *Mind Reader *Miracle Eye *Mirror Coat *Mirror Shot *Mist Ball *Mud Bomb *Mud Shot *Muddy Water *Mud-Slap *Natural Gift *Needle Arm *Night Daze *Night Shade *Night Slash *Nightmare *Octazooka *Odor Sleuth *Ominous Wind *Outrage *Overheat *Pain Split *Pay Day *Payback *Peck *Petal Dance *Pin Missile *Pluck *Poison Fang *Poison Gas *Poison Jab *Poison Sting *Poison Tail *PoisonPowder *Pound *Powder Snow *Power Gem *Power Split *Power Swap *Power Whip *Present *Psybeam *Psychic *Psycho Boost *Psycho Cut *Psycho Shift *Psyshock *Psystrike *Psywave *Punishment *Pursuit *Quash *Quick Attack *Rage *Rapid Spin *Razor Leaf *Razor Shell *Razor Wind *Reflect Type *Relic Song *Retaliate *Return *Revenge *Reversal *Roar *Roar of Time *Rock Blast *Rock Climb *Rock Slide *Rock Smash *Rock Throw *Rock Tomb *Rock Wrecker *Rolling Kick *Rollout *Round *Sacred Fire *Sacred Sword *Sand Tomb *Sand-Attack *Scald *Scary Face *Scratch *Screech *Searing Shot *Secret Power *Secret Sword *Seed Bomb *Seed Flare *Seismic Toss *Selfdestruct *Shadow Ball *Shadow Claw *Shadow Punch *Shadow Sneak *Sheer Cold *Shock Wave *Signal Beam *Silver Wind *Simple Beam *Sing *Skill Swap *Skull Bash *Sky Attack *Sky Drop *Sky Uppercut *Slam *Slash *Sleep Powder *Sludge *Sludge Bomb *Sludge Wave *Smack Down *SmellingSalt *Smog *SmokeScreen *Snarl *Snore *Soak *SolarBeam *SonicBoom *Spacial Rend *Spark *Spider Web *Spike Cannon *Spit Up *Spite *Spore *Steamroller *Steel Wing *Stomp *Stone Edge *Stored Power *Storm Throw *Strength *String Shot *Struggle *Struggle Bug *Stun Spore *Submission *Sucker Punch *Super Fang *Superpower *Supersonic *Surf *Swagger *Sweet Kiss *Sweet Scent *Swift *Switcheroo *Synchronoise *Tackle *Tail Slap *Tail Whip *Take Down *Taunt *Techno Blast *Teeter Dance *Telekinesis *Thief *Thrash *Thunder *Thunder Fang *Thunder Wave *Thunderbolt *ThunderPunch *ThunderShock *Tickle *Torment *Toxic *Tri Attack *Trick *Triple Kick *Trump Card *Twineedle *Twister *Uproar *U-turn *Vacuum Wave *V-create *Venoshock *ViceGrip *Vine Whip *Vital Throw *Volt Switch *Volt Tackle *Wake-Up Slap *Water Gun *Water Pledge *Water Pulse *Water Spout *Waterfall *Weather Ball *Whirlpool *Whirlwind *Wild Charge *Will-O-Wisp *Wing Attack *Wood Hammer *Worry Seed *Wrap *Wring Out *X-Scissor *Yawn *Zap Cannon *Zen Headbutt